Obesity and overweight are risk factors for type 2 diabetes, hypertension and coronary heart disease that cause morbidity, mortality and high health-care expenditure.
Obesity is the number one nutritional problem in the U.S. An estimated one third of Americans are overweight, with an additional 25 percent being classified as obese. Being overweight significantly increases a person's risk of developing diabetes, heart disease, stroke, and other diseases. The clustering of hyperinsulinemia, dyslipidemia, type 2 diabetes mellitus and hyper tension is called insulin resistance syndrome or metabolic syndrome, and syndrome X. Accordingly, evaluation of obesity for the prevention of syndrome X must be conducted using not only body weight or Body Mass Index (BMI) but also Visceral Fat Accumulation (VFA) [Hayamizu et al. 2003].
Type 2 diabetes is a chronic disease associated with high rates of morbidity and premature mortality [Nathan et al. 1993]. An alarming increase in the prevalence of type 2 diabetes is expected [Wild et al. 2004] and the need for preventive action is widely acknowledged. While increased physical activity and restriction of energy intake can substantially reduce the incidence of type 2 diabetes [Tuomilehto et al. 2001; Knowler et al. 2002] insight into the role of other lifestyle factors may contribute to additional prevention strategies for type 2 diabetes.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a simultaneous multi approach way to control weight gain by providing a herbal extracts composition which can increase metabolism, thermogenesis, and control diabetes mellitus. Furthermore, it has been established that full spectrum herbal extract has more biological activity than the purified herbal extracts which is devoid of other important micronutrient essential for synergistic effect. As a result the present invention strives to give each component of the herbal extracts composition as a full spectrum extract containing all the biologically active compounds present in the herb.